Au nom du Père, des fils et du Winchester
by Sugar-Gabe
Summary: Un OS qui me titillait le cerveau depuis pas mal de temps. Sam qui subit les attentions de ses Archanges attirés.


Hello guys! Voici un petit OS Sabrifer. Je ne sais pas si ça va plaire... Mais si c'est le cas peut-être que cela deviendra un recueil de ficlettes sur leur couple. J'ai plein d'idée mignonne pour eux. Par contre je vous préviens Lucifer, Gabriel et Crowley sont toujours en vie. Si nous nions leur morts, ils reviendrons dans les prochain épisodes. C'est comme avec la mort de Loki. Bref, amusez vous.^^ Et merci pour vos reviews. C'est à vous de me dire si vous voulez d'autres ficlettes sur eux.^^

* * *

Sabrifer

Au nom du Père, des fils et du Winchester

Résumé : Lucy s'ennuie, alors il va proposer à Gabriel d'aller embêter leur humain préféré.

Un calme relatif s'était instauré au Paradis depuis le retour de Gabriel là bas. Bien qu'il ait un niveau de grâce plutôt encore faible le plus jeune des quatre Archanges avait aidé à maintenir le Paradis à flot. Les deux frères ailés ne se parlaient ou ne se croisaient pas souvent mais le blond était content de l'avoir de nouveau à la maison. Sur le trône de Dieu, son trône part héritage, l'ancien roi de l'enfer se morfondait d'ennuis. Ce n'était en rien amusant de rester là toute journée. L'assise était franchement peu agréable. Trop carré pour le fessier délicat de son véhicule.

-Où est mon frère !s'exhorta le diable en se levant à moitié furieux. Que quelqu'un trouve Gabriel !

Sa voix tonna dans tout le Paradis. Il voulait absolument voir son petit frère. C'était l'ange qui savait s'amuser sur Terre. Lui aussi mais principalement avec Sam Winchester… Son frère savait quoi faire sans qu'un de leur humains préférés ne soit impliqués. Gabriel était passé maître dans l'art du divertissement. Il l'avait dépassé depuis pas mal de temps. Surtout qu'avec tout ce temps d'inactivité son niveau avait grandement baissé. Et il avait plus travaillé son registre avec l'élan ainsi il avait perdu la main avec les humains normaux. Celui qui se faisait appeler le Trickster était la personne qui pourrait l'aider à se sortir son Winchester de la tête. Plusieurs minutes de silence plus tard son petit frère n'était toujours pas là. En soupirant il se rassit sur son trône. Pour se relever aussi tôt, la texture n'était plus la même, comme si un petit plaisantin s'était glissé sur son siège.

-Kikou !s'exclama l'Archange accroc aux sucreries en apparaissant avec un grand sourire. Que me vaut l'honneur de ton invitation mon cher frère ?

Il disparu de nouveau pour redevenir visible à califourchon sur l'accoudoir blanc. Lucifer soupira à nouveau et il se posa sur l'autre accoudoir.

-Le Paradis est trop calme pour moi, souffla-t-il.

Gabriel pouffa devant son désespoir.

-Toi, tu as besoin de jouer un coup avec Sammoose !s'exclama-t-il de façon tellement pétillante que le nouveau Dieu commençait à sourire.

L'Archange farceur n'avait donc que ce nom à la bouche ? Lui aussi devait avoir une obsession avec le plus grand des frères Chasseurs. Après c'était sans doute commun à tous les anges qui entraient en contact avec les Winchester. Castiel en était le parfait exemple.

-Ce que je voulais c'était justement NE PAS revoir Sammy, grommela Lucifer.

Gabriel leva les yeux au plafond et s'adossa contre le dos du trône. Il ne fit pas disparaître son sourire pour autant. Une idée semblait poindre derrière ses yeux whisky. Il gloussa, plein de malice.

-Nous sommes expert en Sammoose, répliqua-t-il avec entrain.

Il se leva et se tourna glorieusement vers l'Archange déchu.

-J'ai un plan !affirma-t-il en levant glorieusement un poing vers le plafond. On va bien s'amuser, parole de Trickster !

Avant que le blond ne proteste en lui faisant gentiment remarquer qu'il n'était plus vraiment Trickster, Gabriel les téléporta d'un coup de ses trois paires d'ailes. Sur Terre. Juste devant le bunker de leur Chasseurs favoris. Un sourire équivoque à celui de son petit frère se grima sur le visage du diable. Il avait lu dans son esprit ce qu'il prévoyait pour le divertir.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Pour une fois il se disait avoir mérité un grasse mat. Sam se blottit sous ses draps tout en lâchant un soupire de contentement. Les couvertures des Hommes de lettres étaient toutes douces. En sortir le matin était souvent un grand défi. Son grand lit était quasi son meilleur ami, le seul à ne jamais lui avoir fait du mal. Ou ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Il était l'allier de ses nuits, même les plus cauchemardesques. Ainsi affronter une journée de commandement ne le tentait pas aujourd'hui. Dean se débrouillerait bien sans lui. Alors il remonta les couvertures jusqu'à son menton et se laissa partir à nouveau.

-GOOD MORNING VI…commença-t-on à crier dans sa chambre.

-Ssssshhhhhhh, fit une autre voix coupant la première. Voyons Luce ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il fait réveiller Sammoose.

Sam su à ce moment que sa matinée était foutu. Il reconnaîtrait ces voix entre mille. Elles étaient significative de troubles. Beaucoup d'ennuis. Tout ça pour lui. C'était trop d'honneur, sa petite personne ne méritait pas tant. Les deux seuls Archanges encore en vie qui venaient lui rendre visite. L'un ou l'autre lui ayant toujours donné une certaine attention plutôt malvenue en règle générale. Il n'aurait pas de répit tant qu'ils ne serraient pas satisfait de ses réactions. Sam ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés pour tomber sur un Trickster tout jouette penché au dessus de lui. Adossé contre un mur, à moitié entrain de bouder à cause de la reproche de son frère, se trouvait Lucifer les bras croisés sur le torse. Deux parfaits opposés qui pourtant avaient été créés par le même père et pour la même raison… Gabriel n'étant qu'esprit libertin, joueur, accroc au sucre et douceur. Tendis que Lucifer ne renvoyait que haine, malveillance et provocation mal saine. Le diable tira sa langue scindée avec dédain.

-On a déjà perdu assez de temps, ralla-t-il. Ces saloperies de Chasseurs vont nous repérer !

Gabriel ne se dégonfla pas malgré la mauvaise fois de son grand-frère. Il offrit sa bouille la plus mignonne à un Sam qui n'avait rien demandé. Un rire lui échappa alors qu'il le tirait vers lui pour un câlin forcé. Il lança un regard par-dessus son épaule à Lucifer.

-C'est comme ça qui faut faire, Luce !pépilla-t-il tout de lui.

Il se figea et lâcha lentement Sam. Il se releva alors que le Winchester se laissait tomber sur son matelas.

-Je vais avoir besoin de toi par contre, renifla presque Gabriel.

Se savoir faible ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde. C'était visible comme les cheveux ébouriffés au petit matin du moins âgés des Winchester. En venir à demander à son frère de supplanter ses pouvoirs disparus devait être aussi douloureux que leur perte. C'était l'impression de Sam en tout cas. Le blond soupira et se retrouva entre l'Archange farceur et l'humain qu'il aimait embêter par-dessus tout. Il attrapa Sam par son pyjama et posa juste sa main sur l'épaule de son petit frère. Le décor changea, le cadet se retrouva les genoux sur les lattes d'un parquet vieillissant. L'atmosphère chaleureuse de sa chambre venait de devenir le froid lugubre d'une vielle chapelle abandonnée depuis des années. À la force de quelques blagues bien macabres Lucifer fit décamper les squatteurs qui pouvaient entachés leur intimité. L'endroit était en ruine. Les bancs ressemblait à du petit bois. Le toit tenait plus du gruyère. Mais aucuns des deux êtres célestes ne s'en préoccupaient. Ils entouraient le Winchester. L'un souriant comme un gamin à la limite du creepy l'autre avait un sourire machiavélique. Sam ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Le diable prit son visage en coupe dans une seule main.

-J'ai toujours eu envie de baiser ce joli visage, ricana-t-il en lui pressant les joues.

Derrière eux Gabriel s'occupait de mettre un peu d'ordre sur l'autel au milieu du lieu anciennement saint. Sam encore comateux se laissa porter par Lucifer. Il voulait juste se rendormir. Il se fit relever. Sentent soudainement le froid mordre sa peau sensible. Une onde de choc parcouru tout ses muscles, les tendant et le réveillant instantanément. D'un simple claquement de doigt de la part de l'Archange déchu ses vêtements venaient de disparaître. Le Winchester émit un grand cri peu viril. Ce fut comme un signal. Gabriel le plaqua brutalement contre l'autel en marbre. Il laissa ses jambes pendre d'un côté et son cou dépasser de l'autre.

-C'est une mauvaise blague !s'exhorta Sam en commençant se débattre et donner des coups de pied un peu n'importe comment. Putain Gabriel arrête ce cirque !

La panique monta en flèche en lui quand il vit le blond se placer devant lui. Sa respiration se fit difficile. La peur et l'incompréhension submergent son cerveau rationnel. La sensation de la pierre contre son épiderme n'était pas la plus agréable. Qui savait s'il n'aurait pas bleus ou des écorchures qui le piqueraient au moindre contact.

-Nous te prendrons sur cet autel, entonnèrent les deux Archanges comme s'ils récitaient une prière.

Ils levèrent la tête vers le ciel d'un seul et même mouvement.

-For you Daddy, lancèrent-ils en cœur.

Leur attention se reporta sur Sam. Ils se sourirent et d'un commun accord se mirent en mouvement. Gabriel s'agenouilla derrière lui.

-Tout va bien se passer Sammoose chéri, lui souffla-t-il avec douceur avant d'aller apposer ses lèvres contre l'entre encore inexplorée du Winchester.

Un cri de protestation échappa à celui-ci tendis que le cliquetis de la boucle de ceinture du diable se défaisant retentit devant lui. Le sexe gorgé de sang du véhicule de Lucifer cogna contre ses lèvres. Deux doigts vinrent pincer son nez.

-Ouvre tout grand, ordonna le blond tenant son membre d'une main. Attention aux dents, si je les sens Gaby se fera une joie de te faire comprendre ta douleur.

Sam ne pu que laisser Satan prendre possession de sa bouche. Il n'était qu'impuissance face à ces deux créatures surnaturelles. Gabriel était doué avec sa langue, comme si l'art d'un Trickster ne s'arrêtait pas à ses blagues douteuses et ses belles langue étirait les muscles de son trou, rentrant et sortant, produisant ainsi des bruits mouillés d'une rare indécence. Pour une première expérience ce n'était pas trop mal. Même si avoir une bite chaude qui lui raclait la gorge n'était pas génial comme sensation. Il y avait la respiration du Trickster entre les fesses et Sam se rendu compte à quel point c'était agréable. Sa virilité se réveillait uniquement grâce à cette douceur qui lui permettait de passer outre la méchanceté de Lucifer. Il lui laissait peu de possibilités de respirer et le tenait des deux mains par-dessous la mâchoire. Faisant d'amples mouvements de hanche, grognant son plaisir la tête relever vers le ciel, le diable avait l'air de prendre son pied. Ses doigts s'enfonçait de plus en plus fort dans la peau entre les os de sa mâchoire et les muscles de son cou. Sam commençait à avoir mal et ses yeux à s'embuer. Le diable dû sentir ses larmes de douleurs car il planta ses yeux d'un bleu orageux dans les siens ruisselant. Le cadet des Archanges se releva faisant se tortiller l'humain de frustration ou d'envie, aucuns des trois ne semblaient savoir. Il déposa un baisé dans le bas de son dos entre les deux creux au dessus de ses demi-lunes musclées et rebondies.

-Irrésistible, pas vrai ?se moqua presque le blond affichant un sourire carnassier. Va y petit frère fait toi plaisir ! C'était bien ton plan de départ, nan ?

Un rire persan lui échappa tendis que sa queue étouffait les protestations de Sam. L'Archange farceur prit une grande inspiration.

-Luce, tu veux bien…souffla-t-il en rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Toi alors, sarcasma l'Archange déchu en rejetant de nouveau la tête en arrière et sortant sa langue de serpent. L'Archange de la luxure qui se la joue prude maintenant.

Il ricana à cette simple énonciation. Comme un fous ayant trouvé son bonheur psychotique. Cela fit rougir encore plus son frère.

-Ce n'est pas de moi qu'il s'agit, répliqua-t-il pourtant avec sérieux. Il serait bon de te rappeler qu'il s'agit de sa première fois.

-Ooohh come on Gaby, fallait y penser avant de lui fourrer ta langue dans le cul, le railla Lucifer quasi mort de rire.

Sam entendu le bruit d'une tubes de lubrifiant que l'on ouvre, le liquide qui coule. Deux doigts firent intrusion en lui faisant lâcher le membre du diable. Un miaulement inhabituel en sortit. Personne sur cette Terre n'avait jamais pu entendre ce son. Cela rendit Gabriel encore plus guilleret qu'il ne l'était déjà. Lucifer reprit son sérieux. Ses yeux lançaient des éclaires à son frère. A croire qu'il faisait expert de jouer avec Sam pour le frustrer dans la recherche de son plaisir.

-Sammy reprend la en bouche, gronda-t-il en lui renfournant sans plus de sommation.

Le Winchester était partit tellement loin qu'il ne protesta même pas. Plus grand-chose ne lui importait. Les doigts experts du Trickster jouaient en lui alors que sa main libre massait tendrement ses bourses. Lui avait cette envie de bien faire les choses. Après tout il était un Archange non violant. Estimant qu'il était prêt Gabriel enleva ses doigts. Il entra doucement en lui. Une sensation qui fit définitivement perdre pied au Winchester impuissant. Ce membre qui prenait doucement ses marques en lui... Il n'y avait rien de meilleur.

-Tu n'as pas trop mal ?lui demanda-t-il avant de se souvenir qu'il ne pouvait obtenir aucune réponse audible.

Il passa une main entre ses omoplates et d'un accord visuel avec Lucifer ils entremêlèrent leurs doigts dans ses cheveux. Tendis que le grand frère jura en se répandant dans la gorge de leur amour commun son petit frère se mit en mouvement. La dernière pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Sam à ce moment fut que pour une fois Gabriel avait trouvé mieux qu'une de ses blagues habituelles.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''Who ya gonna call ? Winchesters !''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Depuis ce matin Dean avait prit la place de son frère pour diriger et aiguiller leur troupes. Loin des délires de Sam, le deuxième meilleur Chasseur que la Terre abritait était resté toute la matinée avec son ange à fixer le téléphone, attendant un appel de son petit frère chéri et délégant son rôle à Castiel. C'était alors qu'il parlait avec le bras droit de son frère, bras droit dont il avait oublier le nom et qu'il n'avait pas osé demandé à nouveau, que des gloussements bourdonnant résonnèrent dans l'entrée du bunker. Tel un diablotin à ressort Dean se précipita dans les escaliers, montant tout droit prendre son grand benêt de frère dans les bras. Il se rendit compte qu'il était vêtu de façon plutôt sobre bien que son jean trop serré semblait le gêné quelque peu. Relevant les yeux, Dean pu voir ses cheveux soyeux ébouriffés et ses joues encore luisante.

-Hey, comment tu vas Deanno, le salua Gabriel. Tu prends bien soin de notre petit frère chéri ?

Dean se figea. Les Archanges prirent chacun un bras de Sam contre eux. Gabriel se lova presque contre lui alors que Lucifer s'enroula autour à la manière d'une serpent. Castiel arriva derrière Dean et tout content de les voir salua ses frères.

-Dites, il y a de votre grâce partout en Sam, analysa l'ange du jeudi. C'est normal ?

Gabriel pouffa en fermant les yeux et posa sa joue contre l'épaule de son Chasseur. L'aîné Winchester cligna des yeux, en plein bug. Il se tourna lentement vers son ange. Comme à l'accoutumé lui avait parfaitement compris ce qui c'était tramé ce matin. Leur yeux s'aimantèrent instantanément, rendant leur moment passionné incroyablement gênent. C'était leur truc à eux de gêner leur entourage… Même depuis l'officialisation de leur relation, cela continuait à être toujours aussi bizarre et flippant. Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, laissant l'aîné se perdre dans l'infinité du bleu de ses yeux.

-On vous dérange peut-être ?proposa Lucifer.

Cela rompit le charme. Dean sortit de sa pause, fulminant et écumant contre les deux emplumés accroché à son frère comme des sangsues.

-Vous avez baisé mon frère !hurla-t-il amorçant un mouvement pour tabasser les frères célestes.

Castiel plein de bon sens retint son Chasseur, lançant à ses frères un regard compatissant et désolé. Il savait parfaitement à quel point résister à ses désirs face à un Winchester était vint. Lui n'en voulait pas à ses frères de s'être enfin laissés aller à cette sympathique activité qu'était le remplissage de Winchester. Après tout, dans leur famille cela devenait presque commun.

-Calme toi Dean, souffla l'ange en trench-coat beige. Allons plutôt voir Crowley. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravis de nous aider.

Avec un grand sourire de sa part Castiel disparu avec Dean sous les yeux des trois arrivant. Ils restèrent là un instant avant que les troupes de Sam déferlent sur eux, n'ayant aucune autonomie sans l'un des frères Winchester. Ils étaient tout de même tous content de revoir le Trickster qui leur distribua aimablement quelques bonbons mais restèrent à bonne distance d'un Lucifer qui se mit à bouder. Aucun des trois amants ne dit quoi que ce soit. Personne d'autres que la famille n'avait besoin de savoir.


End file.
